


Humano

by witchspellbook



Series: Traducciones [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt struggles with his humanity, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, before meeting Yennefer, blick and you miss i Gerafer, but - Freeform, es un fic corto pero soy incapaz de escribir cochinadas sin sentimientos, geralt has two hands, la autora no sabe si esta escribiendo prosa purpura y la vdd es q me asusta preguntar D:, they are switches bitches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: Tendrá a este muchacho. Por una noche, tendrá a este muchacho, antes de renunciarlo en el próximo pueblo_________________traducción de mi fic Like a Humanhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/25598104
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Traducciones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639840
Kudos: 6





	Humano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FailWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailWriter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like a Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598104) by [witchspellbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook). 



> diclaimer: como menciono en la version en ingles, solo he visto la serie de Netflix y no pretendo ofender a los lectores de los libros ni a la gente que llega aqui por el juego.

Geralt se ha rendido, se ha rendido y ahora esta este niño jadeando bajo suyo. Un crio, tan joven tan joven, que muerde como si quisiera beber se su sangre y gime como si cantara. No debería haberlo hecho, este es diferente, no debería.

El crio – Jaskier. _¡Jaskier!_ – gime ciego de deseo, incapaz de desatar ni sus pantalones ni los de Geralt y Geralt esconde su rostro en el cabello oscuro del muchacho, detrás de su oreja y bebe del sudor joven que mana de el y el crio tiembla. Lo ha estado siguiendo por dos años ya, desde ese día en Posada. Hablando y hablando y preguntando y preguntando, borroneando cosas en ese fajo de hojas desordenadas que tiene. Veinte y aun tan joven. Geralt no consigue recordar cuan mayor que este crio y Geralt puede que viva para siempre o puede morir mañana pero aun así su amor es humano, incluso si no debería, incluso si es que apenas es uno.

Tendrá a este muchacho. Por una noche, tendrá a este muchacho, antes de renunciarlo en el próximo pueblo, antes de distraerlo con mujeres, canciones y vino, antes de deslizarse silencioso en la noche como la presencia que nunca debió ser, alejado de la gente, alejado de sus vidas y alegrías y amores. No está hecho para ello, no fue hecho para ello.

Y duele, de formas demasiado humanas, cuando este crio llama su nombre, cuando canta para el y pregunta y pregunta y pregunta de él, como si fuese la criatura mas interesante en esta tierra, como si Geralt pudiese arreglar este mundo. Duele, cuando el crio besa un camino pecho abajo, evitando cada cicatriz porque las abre hace sangrar con cada nueva canción.

Y todo lastima a Geralt, pero él no va a herir a este muchacho. No significa que lo va a tener bonito. Va a poseer a este crio allí en el pasto húmedo, bajo el foliage de este bosque, como animales, como el monstruo que es. Geralt va a dejar su marca en la esa piel joven con sus dientes afilados, va a beber del aroma a joven excitado cuando Jaskier consigue finalmente poner su boca en él y su boca ocupada no puede gemir ni cantar así pero Geralt se lo permite, porque es lo que Jaskier quiere, y Geralt proveerá, solo por una noche a este crio que adora como si fuese humano, y lo alerta una vez y otra antes de venirse y Jaskier tose, limpiando el semen de su boca. Maldito sea el crio, maldito el crio y su incansable impulso de ser bueno con Geralt, maldito sea el y su falta de auto preservación.

Geralt lo tiende en el pasto, húmedo con sudor y rocío nocturno, su cuerpo estará listo en minutos para darle a Jaskier el mundo, solo por esta noche, y por mientras Geralt observa, Jaskier tiene el cuerpo de un hombre pero la cara y el entusiasmo de un niño y sus grandes ojos azules no pueden ver en la oscuridad de la noche como los suyos así que mira con ojos de ciervo y con sus manos y Geralt lo lanza nuevamente sobre contra el pasto, desatando su armadura, desenlazando el jubón del crio, desplegándolo desnudo bajo si y maldita sea y maldito él crio tan entusiasta, rebuscando entre sus ropas y entregándole una botellita con aceite.

Jaskier le dedica una mirada suplicante, su mano entre las suyas y la botella entre estas y con el aliento entrecortado lame sus labios húmedos. Geralt sonríe, y sabe que es salvaje, bestial y hambriento, pero no lo puede evitar, y si es así como Jaskier lo desea Geralt lo hará rogar por ello con su bonita voz. Geralt desciende por un beso que roba el aliento del crio y deja que sus manos viajen mas abajo, sobre musculo tonificado por el camino y piel velluda hasta que se encuentran donde el bardo las quiere y si, lo hará rogar, con esa voz que canta y suspira. Geralt lo abre con la paciencia de algo que espera por su presa, abre su carne como algo hambriento y antiguo y Jaskier canta.

\- Por favor. Por favor, por favor, Geralt por favor, dentro, estoy listo, esta bien, dentro mío por favor – ruega, su instinto de complacer demasiado agudo, entretener, poner el espectáculo perfecto, viviendo por la atención, y Geralt le dará un escenario.

Geralt los da vuelta, su cuero mucho mejor preparado contra los elementos que la suave piel del muchacho quien, rápido e impaciente se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, suspirando y gimiendo mientras Geralt se hunde en él y Geralt rechina los dientes y lo mantiene puesto, quieto, envuelto por el calor de su cuerpo joven, aguantándose las ganas de arremeter contra él y follarlo como el animal que se sabe a si mismo pero Jaskier planta sus manos en su pecho y se mueve, se mueve y se mueve con la energía de su juventud y Geralt hunde sus uñas en el pero se lo permite. Jaskier araña su pecho, y su cabeza cuelga suelta sobre su espalda y su cuello suda juventud, imagen vivida de éxtasis y Geralt daría todo por que sus cicatrices fuesen por las uñas del muchacho y sus noches estuviesen llenas con su canción mientras el crio pinta su abdomen con semilla y el lo marca por dentro, al menos eso lo mantendrá a salvo.

\- Oh… oh guau, eso fue… ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo? Como en, digamos ¿Diez minutos? – el crio dice momentos después, yaciendo a su lado, buscando el calor de su piel demasiado caliente.

Y Geralt haría lo que sea que el crio quiera esta noche y por la mañana encontraran el siguiente pueblo, al medio día Geralt tendrá un trabajo nuevo y por la noche desaparecerá de la vida del muchacho como la memoria de un sueño.

(Geralt aun no lo sabe, pero en menos de cinco años el crio ya hecho un hombre será capas de sostenerlo en su hombro para arrastrarlo al médico más próximo.

Geralt aun no lo sabe, pero en menos de cinco años él será el tendido y jadeante.

Aun no lo sabe, pero en cerca de diez años Jaskier aun cantará acerca de él. Nuevas y viejas canciones y su cama en tibia, en cualquier taberna que en la que elija dormir y no le molesta la auto proclamada diosa que ama y el monstruo en el que a veces se convierte porque Geralt siempre se siente humano junto a él.)

**Author's Note:**

> @FailWriter: bitch i translated but it is still for you.
> 
> y como siempre, kudos y comentarios me hacen feliz~~


End file.
